Recruitment Drive
Recruitment Drive is a sequel of the Black Knights' Fortress. Official description Walkthrough *Ablility to defeat a level 20 monster without any items at all. |items = None |kills = Sir Leye }} Starting out Talk to Sir Amik Varze to start the quest. Find him in Falador White knight's castle, western tower . Then follow the guides below according to your player's gender. Male: Be sure to go to the Makeover Mage southwest of Falador north of the Crafting Guild to get your gender changed. This is required in order to pass a test on the next part. Then bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing, and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park to take the mental test. Sir Tiffy won't let you start the test if you have anything in your inventory or equipped. Female: Bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing, and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park to take the mental test. Sir Tiffy won't let you start the test if you have anything in your inventory or equipped. NOTICE! (Before speaking to Sir Tiffy read [[Recruitment Drive#Lady Table|'Lady Table']]' '''down below - it might be your first test) Sir Cashien will take you to the testing grounds. There are 7 different testing rooms. In each room, there is a yellow portal at the beginning of the room (takes you back to Falador) and a yellow portal at the end of the room, which you may use to travel to the next room after you pass the test. You need to complete 5 in a row. Which 5 you'll get, as well as the order that they are in, is completely random. If you fail a test, you have no choice but to return to Falador and start over. Sir Kuam Ferentse He tells you that you must defeat Sir Leye, who is level 20. Sir Leye has been blessed by Saradomin so that no man may defeat him. So unless you have a female character, you will not be able to hit the final blow on him. If you are not a female character, go to makeover mage for gender swap. Defeat him to pass the test. For low level players who have summoning, it may be helpful to bring a Spirit wolf or a Dreadfowl pouch - simply summon it before you talk to Sir Tiffy. Sir Spishyus Right next to him, you'll see a 5 kg chicken, a 5 kg bag of grain, and a 5 kg fox. You must get all 3 of them across a bridge that only supports 5 kilograms at a time. The tricky part is that if you leave the fox and chicken alone, the fox will eat the chicken. The chicken will also eat the bag of grain if the two of them are left alone. '''Be sure you wield (take) the item/animal before dropping another.' # Take the chicken to the other side, since the fox and grain are the only pair that actually get along # Drop the chicken, then come back and grab the fox # Take it to the other side then grab the chicken and drop the fox. Then take the chicken back to the start # Grab the Grain, drop the chicken, and take the grain across the bridge # Drop the grain, then go back to the beginning for the chicken, and take it across The inverse way, that is taking the grain to exchange for chicken, then the fox moved to other end does work. Lady Table Read this before starting the test, it will not wait for you, and you will fail it if you are reading this. Lady Table will test your memory. She will have 11 statues of a knight in front of her. There are supposed to be 12, but one has been taken away. You will have a few seconds to look at the statues, then the missing one will be returned. You must then touch the one that was missing. The trick to passing this one is to analyse the types of statues. There are 4 of each colour: Bronze, silver, and gold. First see which colour only has 3. After you figure out the colour, figure out the weapon. There are 4 weapons: sword, halberd, greataxe, and mace. Figure out which weapon is missing. After you have figured it out, touch the statue. A good strategy is to take a screen shot of the statues, and use it to find the missing statue. You may also talk to her before time runs out, so that you may take as long as you please to analyse the statues. Note: do not talk to her during the ten seconds you have to locate the missing statue, as the order will be reset; however, your ten seconds will not, thus giving you much less time to find it again. Miss Cheevers There are two doors that you must get through. The first door is missing a handle, while the second one is locked. Firstly, search all of the bookcases and crates in the room to find the following items: alchemical notes, cupric ore powder, cupric sulphate,4 vials of liquid (upon examining them they will be revealed as vials of 'Dihydrogen Monoxide' or water), gypsum, a tin, tin ore powder, a knife, and a spade. You may also find nitrous oxide, sodium chloride, acetic acid, bronze wire, shears, a chisel, and a magnet, but these serve no purpose. To get past the first door, take the metal spade and use it on the Bunsen burner to remove the wood, leaving a metal spade head. Use the spade head on the door. Use the cupric sulphate on the door and then add one of the vials of liquid. This will make the spade expand, trapping it in the hole. It can then be pulled to open the door. To get past the second door use the gypsum on the tin then the vial of liquid on the tin to get a clay substance. Next, find a key chained to the wall and use the tin of clay on it to get an imprint. Then add the cupric ore powder and tin ore powder to the tin and use it on the Bunsen burner to make a bronze key. Use the knife (or chisel) on the tin to scrape the key out, then take your key and unlock the door. There is also some bronze wire that can be found in one of the crates. That can be used to dig the key out of the mould, too. If a player mixes two wrong substances, it creates a useless mixture (??? mixture). You can't get some of the substances back if you mess up so make it count and pay attention to details! Sir Ren Itchood He will give you a riddle, the answer is a four letter word. The answer is often a word that he keeps using, or the first letter of each line. Use the answer to unlock the combination lock on the next door. The possible solutions are: FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE, or MEAT. (take the first letter of each sentence) Miss Hynn Terprett She will give you a multiple choice riddle. There are many to choose from - Here are all the riddles and answers: * Riddle If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather choose, thrown into a lake of acid, burned over a fire, fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days or being thrown off a castle turret? * Answer: Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, because they would all be dead. * Riddle I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? * Answer The First Bucket (32 degree bucket — the water would be frozen, therefore the stone will never reach the bottom). * Riddle A father is 4 times as old as his daughter. In 20 years he will be 2 times as old. How old is the daughter? * Answer 10 * Riddle Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get? * Answer 0 - The key word here is "everything's" as opposed to "everyone's." One definition for the word "things" relates to inanimate objects. Inanimate objects don't have fingers. Using this rationale, the equation is then 0 x 1,000,000 = 0. The first sentence in the clue simply sets up a false pretext to throw you off. * Riddle The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? * Answer There are 3 false statements. Sir Tinley After talking to him, stand still and wait until he speaks to you again, it may take a while before he does finally talk to you. If you move, or do anything while you're waiting, you will fail the task. Patience is the key to success. Although examine option is proved to not interrupt the test it is still not recommended to try it. Reward *1 quest point *1000 experience *1000 experience *1000 experience *Access to Initiate Temple Knight armour. You will be given a helmet (named Initiate sallet) for free, and you can buy subsequent helmets for 6,000 coins, the legs (Initiate cuisse) for 8,000 coins, the platebody (Initiate hauberk) for 10,000 coins, and the full set for 20,000 coins. It looks just like White armour, only with a gold trim. *The Gaze of Saradomin - When you die, you will have the option of returning to Falador instead of Lumbridge. Talk to Sir Tiffy to change your spawn point at any time. Note that this does not change your Lumbridge Home Teleport spell in your magic book—it only applies when you've actually died. *If you were a male at the start of the quest, you'll be given your 3,000 coins back, as well as a Makeover voucher to change you back to male. Music unlocked *The Chosen Required for completing Completion of Recruitment Drive is required for the following: *Medium Falador Tasks *Wanted! Trivia *From a corner in the mine of Between A Rock, you can see one of the rooms from the quest. *Dihydrogen Monoxide is another name for water and is most likely a reference to the Dihydrogen Monoxide Hoax. *If a player uses the dihydrogen monoxide and the sodium chloride together, the character will say "I've got no time for brine!" This statement references the fact that dihydrogen monoxide and sodium chloride are water and salt respectively, and when put together, they create salt-water, or, brine. *If a player opens the bottle of nitrous oxide, the word "haha" will appear in the chatbox, said by the player's character. This is in reference to nitrous oxide being commonly used for its calming effects on patients, particularly dentist's offices, and its nickname "laughing gas". *There is a bug in the game involving Sir Spishyus challenge, in which the player can hold the chicken, the fox, and the grain all at once outside of the room. Only a few players have replicated this glitch. *The Sir Spishyus challenge is a reference to a real life children's riddle. An alternate version of the riddle involves taking a wolf, a goat, and a cabbage across a river using a boat that only holds one item. *There is also a challenge similar to the Sir Spishyus challenge on Poptropica. During the Nabooti Island quest you have to move a fox, a chicken, and a bag of feed across a waterfall. *Sir Leye is a reference to the Witch King of Angmar in The Return of the King as he says "No man can defeat me." He was killed by Eowyn, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan. A lot of players made the connection immediately when the quest first came out. *During the Sir Spishyus challenge, when carrying the chicken, it appears to be stapled to your thigh rather than being carried in your hands. *'Sir Amik Varze' is a play on the words 'Ceramic Vase'. *'Sir Leye' is a play on the word 'Surly' *'Sir Tiffy Cashien' is a play on the word 'Certification'. *'Lady Table' is a play on the words 'Lay The Table' *'Sir Kuam Ferentse' might be a play on the word 'Circumference'. *'Sir Spishyus' is a play on the word 'Suspicous'. *'Miss Cheevers' is a play on the word 'Mischievous'. *'Miss Hynn Terprett' is a play on the word 'Misinterpret'. *'Sir Tinley' is a play on the word 'Certainly'. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Through a series of trials that tested my wit, I became an initiate in the Temple Knights." *The grain is wielded in the cape spot, the chicken is wielded in the shield spot, and the fox is wielded in the sword spot. *When asking Sir Amik Varze about the organization at the start of the quest, he refers to "Temple Knights" who were founded by Saradomin many centuries ago. This could be a reference to the Knights Templar, a group of Christians mainly stationed in Europe who were used as militia to recapture Jerusalem from the Muslims, until persecuted by different kings to gain land and money. es:Recruitment Drive nl:Recruitment Drive fi:Recruitment Drive Category:Quests Category:Falador Category:Temple Knights quest series Category:Recruitment Drive Category:Wikia Game Guides quests